Kingdom Hearts Neo Act 1
by VimesoftheWatch
Summary: The first in a multipart epic about the next Keyblade Master,a cynical,jaded and sarcastic 15 year old based loosely on myself. Lots of anime and nondisney worlds too. Takes place 20 years after KH2. Please review and comment. Rated T for language and v
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Neo

Act 1

Prologue "A New Hero"

A country ravaged by war. A city filled with hatred. A forest, dying for the hubris of men. See the abandoned cottage,

its timbers rotting from dampness and age. An unlikely home for an unlikely hero.

Let us turn to another world, the world of his future companions. A world where those with super powers have to hide those powers. See a shy 14 year-old girl named Violet and her 10 year-old brother Dashell. Watch their world falls to the Heartless.

Lets turn back to the first world. Observe our hero, running to the place he nows calls home. He is 15 years old, has dirty matted brown hair that goes down to his shoulders, and gentle green eyes that show the sadness hidden deep within. This is the boy who will continue the Legacy of the Keyblade Master, started by Sora over 20 years ago. This is his story.

(Note from the author: The rest of the story will be much more simplistic. I just always wanted to do a grand sweeping prologue. And by the way, any suggestions on how the story shall unfold are welcomed with open arms. E-mail story suggestions to me. Veiw my profile for the address.)


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1, Chapter 1

"A World Lost"

"Seth!" screamed Zach, as he stood outside the rotting cottage he and a dozen other orphans called home."I found some food in the city. Get the others." He set the huge duffel bag on the ground, crouched down and unzipped it. Zach and Seth, being 15 and 16, respectively, were the oldest of the orphans. " I found an apartment building that still had power, so I looted the fridges." Zach suddenly realized that the normal backgrounds noises of birds and children playing( a rare sound in these dark times) were strangely absent.

" You guys okay?" Zach asked as he opened the door.

"Seth, what in the hell are those things?" he exclaimed as he saw his best friend surrounded by what appeared to be living shadows. " I don't know, but they did something to the others. They are all gone. They're just GONE!" Seth yelled as he swung at one of the Shadows with one of the big cypress sticks they kept as weapons. Zach grabbed his stick from the sling on his back and leapt to the aid of his friend. " Stop it, Zach. It is no use. They can't be hurt. Run for it."

Dashing out the door, Zach looked back to see both Seth and the Shadows behind them. "Where in the hell is the rest of the forest?" Zach screamed as he screeched to a halt to avoid falling into the black abyss that moments ago had been miles of forest in every direction. Zach turned to see neither Seth or the Shadows, but the remaining ground that he just seconds ago had walked on vanish. "What the hell is going on?" were Zach's last words as he tumbled into the nothingness.

Next Chapter "Welcome to Disney Land!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Welcome to Disney Land."

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Yelled Zach as he bolted upright. "Where am I? I know I'm not home because I

haven't slept in a bed in 3 years." "You're in King Mickey's Castle." Zach turned to see a tall man with light-blue shoulder-length hair. "My name's Riku. Here, catch." "What is this?"Zach said as he caught the strange objest tossed to him. "It's the Keyblade. They found it with you in the castle courtyard. So they called my friend Sora since he was the last guy to wield it and of course his wife Kairi had to come, even though she is pregnant, and so Sora asked if I wanted to come with. Well get up, strip naked, and get in the shower. King Mickey wants to see you."

30 minutes of hard scrubbing later,"What the hell are these?" Zach asked. "Those are Sora's old clothes. Kairi thought ahead enough to pack them. Good thing too, 'cause those rags yo u were wearing weren't going to cut it."Riku replied. "I can deal with the hooded shirt, but what's up with the shorts that look suspiciously like pantaloons and the frickin' clown shoes? I'll take a pair of jeans and bring me my boots back."

Upon entering the throne room, Zach noticed a number of people.A dark-haired girl about his age in a dark sweater and jeans, a small blond boy, some kind of weird dog-man in knight's armor, a strange duck dressed as a wizard,and a smiling pregnant woman in her mid-30's holding hands with a man with spiked brown hair and eyes that were the deepest blue he had ever seen, stood besides the throne. And on the throne was the king. "The king's a giant anthropromorphic mouse? Sorry, sorry, that was rude. Riku filled me in on what you want me to do. So you want me to save your happy little fantasy worlds and in exchange for this, after I finish, I get to go back to my war-torn hellhole of a world? I don't see how I benefit at all from this. And who are these?" Zach said, motioning toward the girl and the boy. "First of all," the spiky-haired man said, "I'm Sora, the last Keyblade Master, and I am sorry you have to do this. I know the burden. And they are Violet and Dashell Parr, your companions. They both have special powers and want to go with you to find their family. Violet's been training with Sir Goofy and Donald has been teaching Dashell his magic." " Okay, and how do we get to others worlds?" " We will show you the Gummi ship in a few minutes." said the duck man whose name was apparently Donald. "But first, King Mickey has a few words for you three."

"Hello, Keyblade Master Zach, Violet, and Dash. Keep your hearts strong, trust in one another, and build strong friendships with everyone you can. If you do this, no amount of darkness can defeat you. Now off you go, to Destiny Islands with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Good luck." was the king's speech. "No offense sire, but you sound like you've been huffing helium." said Zach and then turning to Violet and Dash said " We can get to know each other in the Gummi ship, whatever the hell that is."

Next Chapter: Getting to know each other and the History of Zach's world.

I know I'm not home because


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Story of Zach's World

"Okay, so you guy's world was filled with people with super powers, right?" Zach asked Violet and Dash as they, along with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, descended the stairs in Disney Castle that led toward the Gummi ship launch pad. "Well, not FILLED with them." Violet replied "Well, it's filled with them compared to my world, which has none." "What was your world like, Zach?" Dash asked. "You sure you want to hear about it? It's not a very happy story." "Well, the King did tell us to get to know each other and become friends, didn't he?" Dash answered. "Point taken. Alright."

"My world was, for a long time, a nice peaceful world. Nothing special if most worlds are like this one and yours. But about 3 years ago, all hell broke loose. I don't know the details, but after 3 months, I and thousands of other kids were left to fend for ourselves, parentless and homeless. I wandered for a couple of months, sleeping where I could and surviving on what little food I could find. Then I found Seth, or more accurately, he found me. He had started a sort of safe house for all of us kids with nowhere to live and no one to go to. I was the first kid other than him in that house. Even though he was 3 months younger then me, I grew to admire and respect him as he taught me how to defend myself and find decent food. We found others kids in, none as old as us though, and took care of them. We actually had started to rebuild our shattered lives when those things showed up."

"I told ya it wasn't a happy story." Zach said in reply to the horrified looks on everyone's faces. They reached the bottom of the stairs and… "That's a Gummi ship? It looks like it's just made of big Tinker Toys and Legos. That thing is supposed to be able to travel between worlds?"

"Well, it doesn't look like much, but it does the job and it does it well." Sora replied "Now get in. On the way to Destiny Islands, you have to learn how to fly it."

Stay tuned for the next chapter of

Kingdom Hearts Neo

Zach and Violet's Mistake with Paopu Fruit

Or

"IT DOES WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Battle for Destiny Islands and the Power of Paopu

The trip from Disney Castle to destiny Islands was pretty uneventful with Sora teaching Zach how to fly the Gummi ship and giving him a few tips on wielding the Keyblade, so I won't bore you with the details.

"So this is where you grew up, Sora? Any barbers here? 'Cause this long hair ain't practical for fighting." Zach asked when the Gummi ship landed. "Uh, yeah. I grew up here and you can get your hair cut over there, AFTER you seal the Keyhole." Sora replied. "Well, you know where the Keyhole is, there clearly aren't many Heartless here, and we got 5 armed people counting you and Riku so let's go do it. So where's that Keyhole?" Zach said. "Over there on the island where we all played as kids." Riku answered.

**At the island…**

"There's more of those goddamn shadows that took my world. Let's get them!" Zach screamed as he jumped out of the boat, running full tilt at the Shadows, Keyblade ready for battle. "Hold on Zach, this is your first battle." Riku screamed after him. "We need to work together and… Damn! Sora, look." "What? Holy crap, he's tearing through them. But he's probably just running on rage and getting lucky. He's gonna get surrounded and killed if we don't help him. Violet, Dash, you guys have at least had training. Come on." Riku, Sora, Violet, and Dash rushed to help Zach.

**After clearing out the Shadows…**

"That was totally reckless. What were you thinking, Zach?" Sora screamed. "What do you mean? I read Jiminy's journal on the trip over here. As long as I keep my heart strong and believe in myself, the Heartless can't hurt me, right. So I am just going to do my best and not worry**…….**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? I'm going to kill it." Zach said "That's a Darkside; they are a lot tougher than Shadows, Zach." Riku yelled as Zach hurled the Keyblade through the Darkside's left eye, killing it instantly. "Well that was lucky." Zach said as he called the Keyblade back to him. "Let me see the Keyblade, Zach." Sora said. Zach handed the Keyblade over to Sora. "It's a lot more powerful than when I had it. No wonder you were massacring those Shadows. That wouldn't have killed a Darkside back then." "Well, where's that Keyhole?" Zach asked. "In that cave." Kairi answered

**After Sealing the Keyhole….**

"So that's it, right?" Zach asked as they left the cave. "Let's go get me that haircut." "Wait, Sora. We haven't been back since you and Kairi got married here. Let's take a look around, for old time's sake." Riku said. "Do you mind, Zach?" "Huuuuuuh, go ahead." Zach sighed, rolling his eyes. As Sora, Kairi, and Riku left to look around, Dash exclaimed "Well, I'm going swimming." "Yeah sure kid. I'm not used to this much sun so I'm laying under one of those trees on that little island that that bridge leads to. You coming, Violet?" Zach said "Sure, I guess so."

**Sitting under the trees….**

"I wish I was like your little brother and could just forget my troubles and relax. But our worlds are gone and Jiminy's journals said it took Sora 2 years to do this last time. And what happened was on a much smaller scale then too. I mean, you and me could be in our 20's before we ever get to see our worlds again. So I'm just worried as hell. You know, I feel comfortable around you, Violet, because, well, you're about my age. But I also feel a little uncomfortable around you because you're the first girl my age I have seen since I hit puberty. Sorry if my frankness shocked you." Zach said. "Well, it is the same here. It's nice to have someone my age to talk to, but I've never been very comfortable around boys." Violet responded. "This tree's got some big-ass fruit growing on it." Zach said as he rushed to his feet and started climbing the tree he was just seconds ago lying under. Grabbing a Paopu, Zach jumped down and pulled the knife out of the side of his right boot. "You keep a knife in your boot?" Violet asked. "Didn't I tell you I come from a war-torn hellhole of a world? Of course I got a knife on me." Zach replied as he started to cut the Paopu into pieces. "You want some?" "Sure." So Zach tossed Violet half of the Paopu.

**A moment later, the others return and…**

"What are you eating, guys?" Riku asked. "Some fruit from this tree." Zach answered, patting the trunk of the tree he was leaning against. "I was hungry and saw fruit, so I got some. And it was a bit big, so I gave Violet half." "That's Paopu fruit." Sora said. "That what it's called?" "And you two shared one?" "Yeah, what's your point? And why is Kairi giggling?"

**After the legend and powers of Paopu fruit are explained….**

"IT DOES WHAT?" Zach and Violet screamed simultaneously. "Well, so much for Tony." Dash yelled, laughing from the water nearby. "It would never work out. I mean, no offense Violet, you're a pretty girl and all. But I just met you, what, 7 hours ago? And we're literally from different worlds. And who's Tony?" Zach said. "He's this boy I like back on my world." Violet explained. "Oh. Well can't be helped now. And besides it's just some stupid legend. Let's just forget this happened, get me that haircut, and go on to the next world. Okay?"

Stayed tuned for the next episode of Kingdom Hearts Neo

Traverse Town, Here We Come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Traverse Town Trials

**And so our heroes arrive at Traverse Town…**

"So this whole world is one big town, huh?" Zach said as he ran his fingers through his newly cropped hair. "Any good restaurants here?" "You just ate some Paopu fruit an hour ago." Riku said. "Well, when you live on half-moldy and other people's table scraps for three years, the chance to get good food becomes important." Zach replied sarcastically "Oh yeah, I forgot." Riku said, slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, Riku. I have a question, though. Why do the Heartless carry munny? I mean, what use do they have for it? They don't need any goods or services and that's really the purpose of munny, isn't it?"

Sora stopped and said "You know, I never thought about that? You sure think about some odd things." Everyone was laughing when suddenly a cry rang out "Help! Heartless!" a child's voice screamed. "Well, damn it! Dinner's going to have to wait." Zach yelled as he ran in the direction of the scream. "Does anyone else think he's taking this 'Hero' thing a bit too seriously?" Violet asked as the others started to follow Zach. "Don't talk about your new boyfriend like that, Vi!" Dash yelled back at her. "SHUT UP DASH!" "Where are the Heartless?" Sora yelled as he turned the corner "That guy is taking care of them." The little boy replied as he pointed towards Zach, who was finishing off the last of them.

**After things cool down…**

"Where did you learn to handle a blade like that, Zach?" Riku asked Zach as he was catching his breath. "Well my dad was really into Japanese movies and to spend time with him, I watch a lot of samurai movies. So I knew a lot about sword fighting, at least in theory. Then I did a lot of self-defense training with Seth. So I guess that's how. You guys know where the Keyhole is in this world, right? Let's just go seal that so we can go eat." Zach said. None of the party had noticed the shadowy figure watching from the rooftops, so they didn't see him press a button on a small device and enter the portal it created.

**Later, in a surprisingly well-light room for an evil mastermind's base of operations…**

A raven-haired man with glasses and a neatly trimmed beard was sitting at the window when the aforementioned shadow figure entered the room, the light revealing his vaguely bird-like features and his ashen blond hair. "I've got some pictures of the new Keyblade master, Lord Masne." "Well, let's see them, Kenzo." The man named Masne said as he got up and walked toward his desk. Kenzo handed the photos to Masne and said "The thing is, Lord, the New Keyblade master looks just like _HIM._" "How many times have I told you not to refer to my son like that? Just because he was created in a lab doesn't mean he's not my son. But you're right. Except for the eyes and the hair, He looks just like Joachim. Alright, you can go. And send Joachim in." Kenzo left, shutting the door behind him. "Well, the failure experiment is still alive. Things just took a _very_ interesting turn." Masne said as he sat at his desk. "You wanted to see me, Father?" a voice said as the door opened.

Let us observe the owner of this voice. He looks a whole hell of a lot like Zach, nut there are 3 major differences immediately visible. His hair is spiked up and fiery red, with white streaks. The way he walks and the way he talks are completely different, filled with arrogance. But the biggest difference is the eyes. Joachim's are deep purple, are filled with cruelty and lack almost any traces of sanity. "Sit down, Joachim. I have something to tell you."

**Back at Traverse Town, Zach, Sora, and the others leave the restaurant "The Gilded Truffle" after sealing the Keyhole…**

"That was the best meal I've had in years." Zach said "Oh god, I almost forgot. Zach, here catch." Sora said as he threw something he just pulled out of his pocket. "A necklace with a crown on it?" Zach asked. "I wore it on my journeys. It sort of completes the outfit." Sora replied "Thanks." Zach said as he struggled to put it on "Here, let me do it." Violet said as she took Sora's necklace and easily put it on Zach. "Thanks, Violet. Hey Sora, how long are you guys going to travel with us? I mean, with Kairi being pregnant and all…" Zach asked. "We're going with you up until Hollow Bastion, the edge of the worlds I explored 20 years ago and Kairi's home world. Let's go get some sleep. There's a good inn here." Sora replied.

**At the inn….**

"This is you guys' room." Riku said. Zach, Violet and Dash entered their room. "There are only two beds in here. Looks like you two lovebirds are sharing a bed." Dash said laughingly. "SHUT UP DASH!" Violet screamed. "Just give me a pillow." Zach said. "I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

Stay tuned for the next chapter of

Kingdom Hearts Neo

"Zach's Adventures in Wonderland"

Or

"What a Strange World."

Authors note: I am not going to do every world from Kingdom Hearts. Sorry if I skip your favorite. E-mail me at if you want any of the 11 midis of original music I have composed so far for the series. Check my profile of the E-mail address.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wonderland

**The next morning….**

Dash, Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Violet all awoke to Zach screaming "BREAKFAST TIME!" "I didn't know if any was a vegetarian, so I just got cereal and fruit for everybody. Zach said as they all gathered together at the table in Zach, Dash, and Violet's room. "You got us all breakfast?" Sora asked. "Well, I'm used to getting food for other people, remember? Let's eat and go to the next world. We're on a time limit to get to Hollow Bastion before the baby is born, right?"

**One breakfast and gummi ship trip later….**

"So what's world is this, Sora?" Violet asked "It's called Wonderland. Mickey told me that after the old Queen died, this place became a democracy and my friend Alice has been the president ever since. This place is pretty weird, so be prepared." Sora replied

**A few minutes later…**

"What the hell? There's no way out of here except that little door or the way we came in." Zach said. "I know. You need to drink this." Sora said. "I gotta to do what now?" "I told you this place is weird." "Okay, whatever you say." And they all drank and shrank. (Hey, that rhymed.) "Where's the Keyhole, Sora?" Dash asked. "HEY DOORKNOB! WAKE UP!" Sora yelled. "Why the hell are you screaming?" Zach asked "…..Holy crap, that doorknob's alive." "Why did you wake me?" the Doorknob asked. "Riku, help me hold his mouth open." Sora said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR HANDS ORRT UF MY MOUF!" the Doorknob mumbled as Zach sealed the Keyhole. "Alright, that's done. Let's go see your friend Alice, Sora."

**At the Presidential Palace….**

"So this is the young man the Keyblade chose this time." President Alice said as she and Zach's party met in her office. "I have a favor to ask you. There are still plenty of Heartless in the Forest. Could you please get rid of them for me?" "Sure thing. Come on guys. Not you." Zach said, indicating Sora, Kairi, and Riku. "I mean, Violet, Dash, and I are going to be on our own at some point in time, so we might as well get started learning to fight together now. And besides if we get in real trouble, Dash can run and get you while Violet can keep a force field around herself and me until you guys get there." "Well, okay, but be careful." Riku said as the three new heroes left for the forest.

**Meanwhile, at Masne's fortress….**

Masne turned in his chair as someone knocked at his door. "Enter. Oh, it's you, Wonse." He said as a burly man with an abnormal amount of facial hair entered. "The kid with the Key just sealed another Keyhole, Sir. Oh, hello Master Joachim." The man named Wonse said. "No matter, Keyholes can be easily unsealed if you know how. But if it'll make you feel better, go and kill him." Masne said "Thank you, sir!" Wonse said as he ran out of the room. "You just sent him to his death, father. Why?" Joachim asked "You're right, but that's the point. Wonse will probably die after stupidly telling the Keyblade master my name and about the New Organization. But that's all part of my plan. Besides, Wonse is a stupid brute who overly enjoys violence. I only needed him to help me secure this fortress. This saves me the trouble of having to dispose of him myself. What have I told you about the weak and stupid, son?" "To use them and then dispose of them when they outlive their usefulness. I see, Father."

**In the Wonderland Forest….**

"There's some more of them." Dash yelled when he saw a group of Shadows. Zach's party rushed the Heartless, Dash attacking with magic, speed, and the wand Donald had given him, Violet with the short sword Riku had given to her, the shield Goofy had gave her, and force fields, and Zach with the Keyblade and the little bit of magic Sora had taught him.

**After the battle….**

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Dash said. Zach stooped and picked up a fist-sized rock as he said "Dash, come over here. I needed some healing." Dash ran over. "Keep quiet, Dash. I'm fine, but there's someone watching us. I've got a bad feeling about this, so I'm going to hit them with this rock and I want you to go get Sora and the others. Tell them to bring rope. Okay, on 3. 1….2….3!" Zach yelled as he hurled the rock at the strange shadow perched a few meters away, striking Wonse in the forehead. Dash ran off toward the palace as Wonse came tumbling down. Wonse landed on his feet and quickly pulled two hand-axes out of his long black robe as he ran at Violet. Violet dodged Wonse and caught him on the right arm with her dagger. "You little bitch!" Wonse screamed as he turned to take another swipe at Violet, completely ignoring Zach running up at him with the Keyblade. As a result, he was swiftly knocked unconscious viva a Keyblade to the base of the skull.

When Wonse awoke, His hands were bound. "All right, what are you doing here and why are you wearing Organization robes? The Organization was destroyed 20 years ago." Sora demanded with a sword to Wonse's throat. "Start talking." Riku added. "We just took the name and the robes idea from the old Organization. We got a plan that is 100 sure to work. You all will bow before Masne and the rest of us." Wonse said trembling slightly for effect, for he could feel that they had not taken the transporter he had hidden in his sleeves. "So Masne is his leader's name." Sora said as he walked away for a second to talk to the others. During this time, Wonse activated the transporter and escaped. "Damn it!" Sora screamed "Don't worry about it, Sora. We got some info and that guy has the life expectancy of a snowball in hell when he gets back. The point is that the Heartless in the Forest are gone and the Keyhole is sealed, so we can go to the next world." Zach said.

**At Masne's Fortress….**

"I'm sorry, sir." Wonse said as he entered Masne's office. "No need to apologize, Wonse." Masne said, staring at Wonse. "What? Why?" Wonse asked right before Joachim stepped up from behind him and jammed a sword through his neck.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of'

Kingdom Hearts Neo

Where Zach fights Sora and Riku

In the Coliseum


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Making a Hero"

**At Manse's fortress….**

"Kenzo, I have a job for you." Masne said from his desk. "I want you to watch this kid at the next world they go to. That will probably be the Coliseum. DO NOT attack them though. And take Joachim. I've given him some instructions as well. He knows what to do. Confusing into your enemies is always a good plan." Kenzo nodded and left the room. Masne stood up and walked to the window "Let's see how he reacts to seeing Joachim." He said, laughing to himself.

**At the Coliseum….**

"And this is where the Keyhole is." Sora said as he, Riku and Zach worked to move a big block. "Hercules, Phil, you guys mind if we use the Coliseum for a while? I'm going to test this new hero-in-training and whip him into shape."

**In the arena….**

"I'm just letting you guys know that I know I'm probably not going to win, what with you being a seasoned Hero. And also I started feeling real weird like 5 minutes ago." Zach said as he stretched. "Quit making excuses." Violet said as she walked to sit next to Dash and Kairi, laughing as she did so. ('My god, she's got a beautiful laugh' Zach thought 'Oh damn it. I think I'm falling for this girl. And I can't blame that damn fruit, 'cause I don't believe in that 'legendary power' crap.') "It will just be me right now. I will use the flat of my sword, obviously." Sora said.

**Zach and Sora's fight begins….**

Zach ran at Sora, dashing to the right at the last moment, avoiding Sora's first swing and clipping him on the back of the leg with the Keyblade in the process. Sora immediately turned and swung his sword, which Zach promptly deflected. Sora wasted no time, however, and swung again, scoring a hit on Zach's left arm.

**And the fight raged on until….**

Sora struck the Keyblade, sending it flying. Sora watched it land and said "Now what you want to do now is call the Keyblade back to you by uuhh…." stopping mid-sentence because Zach had just driven his elbow into Sora's stomach. Sora doubled over in unexpected pain and thus was unable to block or even see Zach slamming both of his hands, clenched into a hammer fist, on his neck, knocking him flat to the ground. "You sure fight dirty, Zach." Sora said as he got up, watching and seeing that Zach had already learned how to call the Keyblade back to him. "Well if it's fight dirty or die, I'll fight dirty thank you. Plus I don't believe that you should stop fighting just because you lose your weapon. Get a couple of surprise hits in, knock 'em down if ya can, and kick 'em a couple of times while they're down before getting your weapon. Gives ya the upper hand."

The sound of a man laughing and clapping filled the arena. "Well done, Keyblade master." Kenzo said as he and the smaller hooded figure next to him rose. "No, put your weapons away. We're not here to fight. Just observing." "Well, screw that." Zach said throwing his knife at Kenzo. The knife was caught by the hooded figure and quickly thrown back, landing at Zach's feet. "Oooookkkkaaaayyyy, you're obviously a lot better than that last guy." Zach said. "Joachim, do whatever Masne told you to do and let's go." Kenzo said to the hooded figure.

**And so Joachim pulled back his hood….**

"What the hell?" Riku said "He looks like Zach." "DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT TRASH!" Joachim yelled. "I'm just going to show you why no one, especially not him, can defeat me and my father. I'll just Sync up my Heart with his and…" "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Zach screamed as he dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. "What are you doing to him?" Violet screamed. "Just attacking his Heart directly. It's really easy to do to him, because of our similarities. I feel sorry for you guys, being stuck with a defective prototype like him." Joachim responded. "That's enough Joachim. We're not supposed to kill him. Let's go." And so they left. "Are you okay, Zach?" Sora said as he helped Zach to his feet. "It felt like the whole universe was screwed up real small and nailed through every cell in my body. How the hell did he do that? And why does he look like me?" Zach said "Do we need to get you to a doctor?" Kairi asked "No, I'm fine. Let's just go to the next world."

**At Masne's fortress….**

"It worked just as you said, father." Joachim said. "Good." Masne replied, smirking as he did so.

Stay tuned for the next Chapter of

Kingdom Hearts Neo

Agrabah is the destination, where

Sora and Aladdin catch up

While Zach and Violet sort of have their first date

And a New Organization member named Lupine stirs up trouble

In

"A Whole New World"

Authors note: Artwork of Zach and Joachim will be up at  sometime in the near future, so look for that.


	9. Chapter 9

(Warning: This chapter contains what in our universe would be considered underage drinking. However, in _The Arabian Nights_, which is where Aladdin obviously comes from, there is no indicating of any sort of societal frowning upon 15 or 16 year olds drinking. So I'm going with that as an excuse to get Zach and Violet comically drunk. And sorry if anything seems clichéd, but I've watch too much anime and played to many video games than can possibly be good for me. It's my story, so if you don't like it, write your own.)

Chapter 9

"A Whole New World"

**At Masne's Fortress….**

"Lupine, I want you to go after the new Keyblade master." Masne said to a tall handsome man with suspiciously long fingernails and long ashen blond hair that strangely grew not only on his head but also down his neck and across his shoulders. "They should be at Agrabah next. He should be easy to kill after the rattling Joachim gave him." "Yes sir." The man named Lupine said in a deep voice.

**At Agrabah….**

"So you are friends with the Sultan of this world, Sora?" Zach asked as the group walked through the thriving marketplace of Agrabah. "Well he wasn't sultan when I met him, but he married Princess Jasmine and then her father died and so, BOOM, he's sultan. You guys explore the town while we meet with Aladdin and Jasmine, okay?" And so Sora, Kairi, and Riku left for the Palace. Violet started looking at a jewelry stand while Zach pulled Dash aside and asked "What's with Violet today, Dash? She seems even more down than usual." "Well today's her 15th birthday and it's the first one without Mom and Dad." Dash responded "That's the problem? Well I know the cure for that. Dash, here's the plan. I'm going to take your sister out celebrating for a while. When it's your birthday, we'll do the same thing, okay? Here's a bag of Munny. Have fun. We'll meet at the Palace gates at sundown." Dash left as Zach walked up to Violet as she was looking at a necklace. "That's nice. You want it as a birthday present?" Zach asked. "Dash told you it was my birthday, didn't he? Where is he?" "He wanted to go exploring by himself. You know kids. Best to let him get it out of his system. I told him that we were all going to meet at the Palace gates at sundown" Zach explained as he bought Violet the necklace. "Come on, Birthday Girl. Let's celebrate." Zach said as he grabbed Violet's arm and started walking deeper into the marketplace.

**Hours later….**

Zach and Violet walked out of the marketplace with a few more purchases for Violet's birthday. "Let's get you a nice birthday dinner." Zach said as they walked through town. "Let's see, _Scheherazade's. _This looks promising. Ever had curry? Try it, you'll like it." And so they entered the restaurant and sat down. "What can I get for you today?" The waiter asked. "Yeah, I'll have a mutton curry, extra hot. She will have a vegetarian curry and some baklava for dessert." Zach said "And would you like some wine with that, sir?" the waiter inquired. "Yes please." The waiter walked away. "What? Don't look at me like that. We got plenty of munny and no one to tell us not to. It's your birthday. Live a little." Zach said. "How do you know so much, Zach?" Violet asked "Well, I'm not gonna lie to ya. Before my world went all 'Crazy Funhouse' on me, I was a bit of a dork."

**One meal and four bottles of wine later….**

"So why are you fighting to return all these worlds if you'll just return to your screwed up one when this is all over?" Violet drunkenly asked as they left the restaurant, leaning on each other for support. "Well, for one thing, I'm not just fighting for me. You and….. _Dash_ and probably countless others have lost their worlds and I'm fighting for them too. But mostly, well. My world's like a ….wossname. _Woman_! Thass what it is. She strings ya along, lets ya fall in love with her, then kicks ya in the…. Things… in your mouth… _Teeth! _She's a bitch. And then you hate her and, and just when you think you got her, it, out of your system, then she opens her great big rotten heart to ya and catches you off balance. I never knew where I stood. The only thing I'm sure of is I can't let it go. Because, because it was mine, all I had, even when I was lying in its mud." And Violet saw Zach in a new light and began to realize she was falling for him.

"Huh, pitiful. You are supposed to be the Keyblade master?" A deep voice said from behind them. Zach and Violet turned to look at Lupine. "Oh great, another robed guy. And me so drunk I couldn't find my ass with an atlas." Zach said, leaning against a stand that was selling lamps. "It doesn't matter that you're drunk. I'm going to kill you anyway." Lupine said as his fingernails turned to claws and his face elongated. "Oh, you're a werewolf. Normally that would make thing a lot harder, but…." Zach said as he grabbed a couple of lamps filled with oil and sloshed the oil over Lupine. "I know 2 things can kill a werewolf. Silver, which I haven't got any of, and…." Zach aimed the Keyblade at Lupine "FIRE!" Zach screamed as a fireball set Lupine on fire. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lupine screamed as he ran away as Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Dash showed up. "Who was that?" Sora asked "One of those Organizization guys" Violet said "Yeah, I showed him a thing or two." Zach chimed in. "My god, you two are drunk!" Kairi yelled. "Well yeah. We had to celebrate her birthday. Now let's go seal tha Keyhole." Zach said. And then he and Violet fell face first into the dirt.

**And after a good night's sleep and a stern talking to the next morning, the Keyhole was sealed and the group left Agrabah.**

**At Masne's Fortress….**

Masne sat thinking. ('I can't believe how fast he adapts to situations. I mean, he was drunk as hell and he beat Lupine like it was nothing. Maybe he's not such a failure after all. And I guess my hypothesis was right. After I disposed of his heartless body as a baby, he must have gotten a new Heart. And to have this power and skill, the new Heart had to have come from Kingdom Hearts itself. The heart of every thing has been turning my own creation into an instrument to combat me. This is going to be a little harder than I thought.')

Stay tuned for the next chapter of

Kingdom Hearts Neo

Where the party travels to Halloween Town

In

"Trick or Treat"

or

"I LOVE HALLOWEEN!"

Authors note: Drawings of Zach and Joachim are not up at 


	10. Chapter 10

Kingdom Hearts Neo

Chapter 11

"AN 8 FOOT TALL SKELETON!"

**At Masne's Fortress….**

"They should be at Halloween Town soon, Kenzo." Masne said as he stared out the window of his office. "Is the guy from there, Boogie Oogie, revived properly?" "It's Oogie Boogie, sir, and he's just an ambulatory bag of bugs. Reviving him wasn't exactly rocket science." Kenzo replied "Understood. And he's aware of their approaching, correct?" "Yes sir." "Good."

**At the landing site….**

"Tell me again why we're dressed like this?" Zach asked Sora as the group walked towards Guillotine Gate. "The people here are a bit different from other people. They are obsessed with Halloween. We're dressed like this to help fit in. You're wearing the costume I wore the last time I was here; Violet and Kairi are dressed in some witch costumes we picked up in Traverse Town along with the vampire costumes Riku, Dash, and I are wearing." Sora answered "Wait, I'm the Keyblade Master. Why do all you guys all get new costumes while I have to wear your 20 year old clothes?" "It's to identify you as the Keyblade Master, that's why." Riku said "Plus, your other clothes are filthy from your little alcoholic adventure in Agrabah." "Hey, I said I was sorry about that! Anyway, I think I'll like this place. Halloween was always my favorite holiday. I mean, every other holiday has deep meaning and family gatherings while Halloween is pure in its simplicity, focusing on 2 things I can really get behind, scaring people and free candy. So what's your friend Jack like, Sora?" Zach replied. "Well there's his house, why don't you ask him yourself?"

**After the meeting with Jack Skellington….**

"So Oogie still hasn't learned that working with the Heartless just doesn't work." Sora said as the group walked toward Oogie's place. "Sora, ya know, Jack was nice and all, but you could have warned me that he was A FUCKIN' 8-FOOT TALL SKELETON!"

**And so the party waited outside Oogie's House….**

"Why are we doing this?" Zach asked as the group hid behind a boulder. "This seems sick." "Well, Oogie is dangerous. We need to catch him off-guard." Sora said "Screw that. Let's just tackle him and I'll pour this bottle of lamp oil that I bought in case that werewolf came back on him. I mean, he's made of burlap. He'll go up like a Roman Candle." Zach said "I agree with the kid, Sora. Let's do it when he turns around." Riku said "Fine."

**And so Oogie died horribly,the Keyhole was sealed and the heroes left Halloween Town.**

**At Masne's fortress….**

"Well, that didn't work." Masne said with his head in his hands.

Next time: Hollow Bastion

Act one is drawing near a close.

New worlds await our new trio of heroes in Acts 2 and 3.

E-mail me at ZachBurnett at to suggest worlds, plot twists, etc.

Authors note: If you want to see the sketches of Zach and Joachim that my friend Seth of made for me, either e-mail me or check his website.


	11. Chapter 11

Kingdom Hearts Neo

Act 1

Chapter 12

"A Hero's Welcome"

**Zach, Sora, and the rest arrive at Hollow Bastion….**

"So, this world is where everything started last time, right?" Zach asked Sora as the Gummi ship prepared to land. "Yeah, this place was a mess 20 years ago, but Cid and Yuffie fixed the place up and have been working to make it better than before. The Council told me that they have a big welcoming party and banquet prepared for us." Sora said. "BANQUET? You hurry up and land this ship right now!" Zach yelled 'Goddamn it, kid. You don't have to scream like that. The food isn't going anywhere." Riku said as he grabbed his ears in pain. "What's with you, anyway? Are you just constantly hungry?" Violet asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Zach replied as he jumped out of the Gummi ship while it was still 5 feet above the landing pad, hitting the ground running. Zach ran right past Cloud, Leon, and the rest of the Council that governed Hollow Bastion, all the while chanting "Food. Food. Food." Leon turned to face Sora and the others "That wasn't him, was it?" Cloud said. "Yeah, but don't worry. He's a lot more capable than what just happened would imply." Kairi answered.

**At Masne's Fortress….**

"They just reached Hollow Bastion, sir." A woman with grey eyes and long blond hair that was put up into a bun said as she stood facing Masne's desk. "Thank you, LeJean. Would you go and get a few thousand Heartless ready for transport? Joachim and I are going to handle Hollow Bastion personally." Masne said.

**In the dining hall of Hollow Bastion Castle….**

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Violet, Dash, and the Council of Hollow Bastion entered the dining hall to see Zach already on his third plate of food. "Jeez, he eats a lot." Leon said as he stared at Zach as he shoveled more food onto his plate. Sora, Kairi, and Riku went off with Cloud, Leon, and Aeris while Violet and Dash sat down to join Zach. "Well, I'll have our new assistant explain the new equipment and stuff that Cid and I have got to load onto your ship." Yuffie said as she turned to leave. "ALEXA, GET IN HERE!" A 13 year old girl with brown hair ran into the room. "Yes, Miss Yuffie?" "Explain the new equipment to these three. Cid and I have work to do." "Yes, ma'am."

**And so Alexa explained about the new equipment, which includes a device that detects Keyhole to within a few miles and a Communications system that allows the Gummi ship to Communicate with Hollow Bastion and then….**

Leon ran into the dining hall. "We've got a BIG PROBLEM!" "What is it?" Zach said "Just look out the window and you'll see." Leon replied. Zach got up and walked toward the window. "Oh, come on. It can't be that ba…. OH HELL!" Zach said as he saw the army of Heartless outside of Hollow Bastion

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Kingdom Heart Neo,

Where the battle for Hollow Bastion begins, and

More of Zach's mysterious origin is revealed.

Author's Note: sorry for the short chapter and lack of frequent updates. I have recently had what I like to call the "Martian Death Flu." You know the kind of Flu I'm talking. The kind where you stay in bed all day, wishing that your electric blanket had an 'Electrocution' setting to put you out of your misery, and occasionally crawl to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Kingdom Hearts Neo

Act I

Chapter 13

"Battle at Hollow Bastion"

**In Hollow Bastion's council room….**

"Well, what the hell are we going to do? There has got to be 8 thousand Heartless out there. We don't have anywhere near enough troops to deal with this." Cloud, as head of Hollow Bastion's Defense Corp, said. "Why don't we just use Gummi ships lasers to blast the crap out of the Heartless?" Everyone turned to look at Riku. "What do you mean?" Cid asked Zach "Use the Gummi ships like helicopters to strafe the Heartless with laser fire. Plus we could use them to see who is controlling the Heartless. Then one of the Gummi ships can carry a small task force, composed of me, Sora, Zach, Cloud, Violet, and Dash, to take care of the leader or leaders while Leon and all the troops can stay and guard the castle." Riku replied "That's a great idea." Leon said "I don't remember volunteering to fight armies of Heartless." Zach said "Well, you gotta do it." Sora said. "Ah dammit."

**And so Riku's plan was implemented….**

"There are a couple of guys in robes out there. They are probably the masterminds of this attack. We'll be over them in about 90 seconds." Cid said as he flew the Gummi ship that contained the aforementioned task force. "Everybody get ready!" Cloud yelled "Let's get this over with." Zach said as he ran and jumped out of the Gummi ship. "He's impulsive as hell." Riku said, laughing a little. "Yeah. Wait a minute; he didn't grab a parachute, did he?" Sora said "No. No, he didn't" Cloud said as he pulled on his parachute and jumped.

**Meanwhile 100 feet below….**

"Oh shit! I'm really going to die this time. Of all the things to forget, I had to forget the frickin' parachute. Well maybe if I fall holding the Keyblade in front of me and plunge it into the ground at the last second…. I'll only break both my arms. Crap, I'm screwed." Zach said as he closed his eyes and prepared for the imminently fatal impact. It never came. "What da hell?" Zach said as he opened his eyes and saw that he was being held about 5 feet above the ground by a purple force field. "Well I owe Violet for this one. Oww." Zach said as the force field disappeared and he fell. Zach jumped to his feet and started attacking the Heartless who stood between him and the two robed figures.

(Author's note: For the flash animated version of Kingdom Heart Neo, this battle will mark the first use of music that's not from KH or an original composition. Instead, the Gackt song "Lu-Na" will be playing. E-mail me if you want the mp3.)

**A huge battle ensues and then Zach runs toward the robed figures and the tall one then creates one of those barriers that conveniently keep other people from entering. You know the ones I'm talking about. The ones that made it so you had to fight with Sora alone a couple of times in Kingdom Hearts. Only this one also keeps anyone outside the barrier from seeing or hearing anything going on inside….**

"You're finally here." Masne said as he and Joachim pulled back their hoods. "You're idiots for using the Darkness. You know that, right?" Zach said as he rushed Masne. Masne knocked Zach aside with the wave of a hand. Joachim then proceeded to Sync his heart up with Zach's, disabling him. "Shut up and listen. Those who tried to control the darkness before were fools to think that any natural heart could stand up to the darkness. I spent years, combining magic and science, to create an artificial Heart capable of withstanding and controlling the true Darkness and the perfect body for the Heart to reside in. Then, almost 16 years ago, my prototype artificial Heart and host body were completed. The Heart was a total failure. So I destroyed the faulty Heart, jettisoned the failure-tainted body into the void of space, and started over. A couple of months later, I was successful and my son Joachim here is the result. A perfect heart in a perfect body. He looks a lot like you. You know why? You were the prototype body. I don't know how or where you got a new heart from and I don't care. You obviously fell onto some other world and were found. Whoever found you must have adopted you." Masne noted the look of horror in Zach's eyes and decided to deliver the hard final blow. "You're not human. You're a golem, a homunculus, an artificial human. The Heartless that you fight belong in the universe more than you do." "SHUT UP!" Zach screamed with his last ounce of strength. "Joachim, you can kill him now." Masne said. Joachim slowly stepped toward Zach's recumbent body….

**Zach's body suddenly lifted off of the ground. Light poured from his eye sockets and the corners of his mouth. A primal scream roared from Zach's mouth. A huge wave of power surged forth from his heart, destroying the barrier and the thousands of Heartless surrounding Hollow Bastion and knocking Masne, Joachim, Sora, and the others off their feet. Zach's body then fell back to the ground.**

"Well, that was VERY unexpected." Masne said rising to his feet. "Come on Joachim. Let's go before the other 'heroes' get here." Masne then created a portal and he and Joachim entered.

Sora and the others stood around Zach as he slowly rose to his feet. "What the hell just happened?" Zach said, his fingers massaging his aching temples. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Where did that surge of Light come from?" Sora asked "What surge of Light? The last thing I remember, the spiky red-haired kid with the freaky purple eyes was about to kill me. Next thing I know, I'm face down in the dirt with you guys all around me." Zach replied "How are you doing now?" Cloud asked "Well, my entire body aches and I've got an immense headache, but other than that, I'm fine." Zach said. Zach then tried to take a step forward and fell to the ground face first. "Ow. Apparently, I've forgotten how to walk." Zach said "That's just exhaustion." Riku said as he picked Zach up and put him on his back.

Coming up is the next and Final Chapter of Act I

Where Zach visits Hollow Bastion's Library,

Alexa stows away in Gummi Ship,

And the new generation of heroes sets off into the unknown

In "On Their Own"

(Author's Note: Come on people. Acts III and IV are going to be pretty short if you guys don't start telling me worlds you would like to see. E-mail World and story ideas to me. Check my profile for the address.)


	13. Chapter 13

Kingdom Hearts Neo

Chapter 14

"On Their Own"

**And so Zach spent the rest of the day and the following night in bed, recovering from his "bizarre" case of "exhaustion"….**

"So, how are you doing today?" Sora asked Zach as they both sat in Hollow Bastion's Dining room eating breakfast. "A lot better, Thanks." "You remember what happened yet?" Sora asked "No, I haven't. I'm still drawing a blank." Zach Said

"This place has a big library, right?" Zach asked "Yeah, why?" Sora replied "There's some stuff I need to look into, okay?" "Fine. Whatever." Sora said "You, Kairi, and Riku are staying here at Hollow Bastion, right?" Zach asked "Kairi and I are staying here, but Riku is going back to Disney Castle." Sora replied "Well, here's a list of stuff I'll need." Zach said as he handed a scrap of paper to Sora. "Let's see…. a couple of swords, What for?" "For one thing, in case I lose the Keyblade for a while like you did. And also any muggers or thieves on other worlds are less likely to attack me if I'm visibly armed." Zach responded "Makes sense. What else... A big bottle of mustard!" "I like mustard."

**Hours later, at Hollow Bastion's council room….**

"Where's Zach?" Cloud asked. "Last time I talked to him, he said he had some stuff to look up at the library." Sora replied "I'll go get him." Violet said, getting up just slightly too fast.

**In Hollow Bastion's Library….**

Violet approached Zach, who was sitting with a stack of books such as _Golems for Dummies_ & _Homunculi and you. _He was currently reading a book of legends and myths. "Everyone's looking for you, Zach." Violet said "Huh? Oh, thanks. Look at this." Zach said as he pointed to the following passage.

**_Long ago, all the universe was connected and a warm light covered it._**

_**The people all loved the light and at length, they began to fight for it.**_

**_Darkness was born in the people's hearts._**

_**The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light, and before long, it had spread far, and the universe disappeared into the darkness.**_

_**However, inside the hearts of children, there was still a small spark of light.**_

_**Gathering the fragments of light, the children remade the universe.**_

_**However, the universe that was created is not all connected, and is made of many small pieces.**_

_**That is because the True Light was still sleeping deep within the Darkness….**_

"Yeah, so?" Violet said "So, all I have to do is find the 'True Light' and all the worlds will be connected again, no one will have to worry about the Heartless, and we can stay friends after this is all over. Let's go."

**Later at the Launch pad….**

Sora handed a bag and 2 swords to Zach and said "Here's the stuff you asked for. One of these swords is a magic sword called the Angel Fireblade. That's for in case you lose the Keyblade. The other one's just a normal sword. Goodbye and Good luck."

**15 minutes into space later….**

"I'm going to put this stuff up." Violet said as she opened a compartment, which Alexa fell out of. "You're that girl who works for Yuffie, aren't you?" Dash said "Well great, we got to go back now." Violet said "Not necessarily. You're Alexa, right? What are you doing here?" Zach asked "Yuffie's nagging just got to me and I saw a chance to get away." Alexa replied "Can you fight?" "Yes, Cloud taught me how to defend myself." "All right, you get the magic sword since I've already got the Keyblade. Can you fly a Gummi Ship?" "Yeah, Cid showed me how." "Well then, welcome aboard and take the controls. I'm taking a nap" Zach said as he handed the controls to Alexa.

Act I Complete

Watch for Act II

Which takes place mostly on the Discworld from Terry Pratchett's novels.

Suggestions for other worlds welcomed.


End file.
